


"Wiatr"

by MrocznyPanicz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, littlescary
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Taka trochę klimatyczna, krótka historiaa. <3





	"Wiatr"

Spokojny wieczór spędzony z książką, tuż po obejrzeniu odcinka serialu. To było skrzypnięcie? Nie, na pewno nie. Sięgam po herbatę. Znów. Otwarte kuchenne okno? Zamykałem. Nie rozumiem. To wiatr. Aż tak głośno? Szczęk zamka. Słyszę kroki. Wariuję? Możliwe. Kropla. Czerwona. Skąd? Krew. Patrzę na sufit, kapie z niego miarowo. Jakim cudem? Odkładam książkę. Czuję dym. Wyraźny zapach tytoniu. Widzę. Na podłodze. To niedopałek, świeży. Nie palę. Ciemność. Pukanie w szybę. Chwilę, dlaczego jest tak zimno?   
Dalej to pukanie. Jak zimno. Zamarzam. Kto puka?  
To ja.  
Nikt nie słyszy. Porywisty wiatr zagłusza.   
Gdy szumi wiatr….


End file.
